


Temper Trouble

by zibal_01



Series: Meanwhile, in an alternative universe... [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Temper Trouble

** Temper Trouble  **

I sat on the chair, outside the Head Teacher's office, waiting to be called in. Terror filled me - I had been there when two police officers had entered the office. I had been told, on numerous occasions, that my temper would get me into trouble one day. It looked like that day had finally arrived.

*****

The office door opened. I didn't move; terror had paralysed me. Still I waited to be summoned, to be taken into the office and interrogated. Were the police allowed to interrogate primary school children? I had no idea, but that was what was about to happen, wasn't it?

It had been an accident - a very tragic accident. My friends and I had been playing on an ice slide we had made when that stupid boy had come along. He should never have pushed me. If he hadn't pushed me, I would have pushed him back - and I would not be sitting here. But, he had pushed me, and I had pushed him back. I had stayed on my feet; he had slipped and fallen...

Time had slowed down as he fell. He landed badly, his head slamming into the ice, before time rushed back to normal. I stared at him as he lay there. His eyes were open, glazed, staring blindly. A pool of blood was forming beneath his head. I had never seen a dead body, but I knew that I was looking at one.

I was surprised at how quiet the playground became. Ripples of silence radiated out in rings, with me at their epicentre. Then the silence was gone, broken by a scream.

*****

So, that's how I ended up here, sitting outside the Head Teacher's office, waiting for the police to interrogate me. It could not end well...


End file.
